newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kids
Doug Doug Graduates (1969) Doug Doug’s Bad Trip (1969) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Best In Show (1969) Aosth Hero Of The Year (1969) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake HooHaw (1969) Recess Lost Leader (1969) Recess Taking The Fifth Grade (1969) Blue's Big Musical Movie (1969) Blue's Clues Steve Goes To College (1969) Blue's Clues 100th Episode Celebration (1969) Blue's Clues Joe's Clues (1969) Martin Mystery It’s Alive (1969) ChalkZone Mine Alone (1969) Phineas And Ferb Act Your Age (1969) Phineas And Ferb Last Day Of Summer (1969) Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon Take Back The Falls (1969) House Of Mouse Mickey And The Culture Clash (1969) Avatar The Last Airbender Sozin’s Comet (1969) My Life As a Teenage Robot Turncoats (1969) Invader Zim The Frycook What Came From All That Space (1969) El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera No Boots, No Belt, No Brero (1969) Regular Show A Regular Epic Final Battle (1969) Adventure Time Come Along With Me (1969) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1969) Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie (1969) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1969) Kirby Right Back At ya Fright To The Finish (1969) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1969) Naruto Departue (1969) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1969) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1969) Digimon Fusion Final Fusion The Fight for Earth (1969) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is Our Future (1969) Tai Chi Chasers Gate to Destiny (1969) Beyblade Beybattle For The Ages (1969) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi it’s Alive (1969) Sonic X So Long Sonic (1969) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End of The World (1969) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (1969) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge to The Future (1969) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1969) BeyWheelz A New World (1969) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1969) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1969) Martin Mystery it’s Alive (1969) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1969) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1969) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1969) Yo-Kai Watch Town of Yo-Kai (1969) Dinosaur King Fate of the Cosmos (1969) Avatar The Last Airbender Sozin’s Comet (1969) Beyblade Burst Final Showdown Victory Valtryek (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1969) Pokemon Gotta Catch Ya Later (1969) Pokemon Home is Where the Start is (1969) Pokemon Memories are Made Bliss (1969) Pokemon Best Wishes Until We Meet Again (1969) Pokemon The Dream Continues (1969) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good, The Bad and The Bakugan (1969) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1969) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Game Over (1969) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End of the Line (1969) Beyblade: Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1969) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1969) Pokemon Till We Compete Again (1969) Pokémon The Legend of XY and Z (1969) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s a Wrap (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1969) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions (1969) My Life As A Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1969) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1969)